Boredom on Caradhas
by Volcanic Plug
Summary: Pippin gets bored on the way up the mountain and Legolas decides to help. NON SLASH


Boredom On Caradhas  
  
Summary: Pippin gets bored on the way up the mountain and Legolas decides to help.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this! Anyway, not mine! None of it is mine! I worship Tolkien, I swear I would never steal from him! Just borrow.  
  
Authors note-This is my first fic and I am very nervous! :-S Please be nice when you review!  
  
"I'm bored!" Pippin exclaimed, kicking the snow angrily. "There's nothing to do on this stupid mountain!"  
  
The rest of the fellowship sighed. Pippin had made a habit of telling them this fact every 2 minutes, and they were getting just a tiny bit irritated, as they'd been resting here for about an hour. That added up to a lot of complaints.  
  
The fellowship had been travelling for almost 3 weeks now, and they were getting to know each other quite well. Usually they all found Pippin's lively personality amusing, but today it was simply annoying. Gandalf was quite pleased with their progress and had allowed them to stop for the night a lot earlier than usual. They had the bottom of a dip in the mountainside as a camp, because it supplied a lot of shelter from the cold wind.  
  
"Merry can we build a snow-hobbit?" the smallest member of the fellowship suggested. "What about a snowball fight? I bet we could beat Sam and Frodo! We could have the hobbits against the big-people! I bet we'd win, don't you think tha-"  
  
"Oh Pippin can't you be quiet for just a little bit?!" Merry cried, startling everyone else. Very rarely did Merry loose his temper, and they did not expect his anger to be aimed at his younger cousin. "I don't want to make snow-hobbits, or have a snowball fight! Neither does anyone else! We're tired and cold, so will you just stop complaining?!"  
  
Pippin blinked at the other hobbit, rather surprised himself that Merry had shouted at him. "I um I'm sorry." The small hobbit stammered. There was no reply. "Errr Merry? You could have just said no though." The Pippin continued nervously. There was still no response and Pippin began to feel tears prick at his eyes. "I'm going for a walk." He declared quickly, and before anyone could see him crying, he set off, up to the top of their mini valley.  
  
The fellowship watched Pippin struggle up the hill for a bit, and then Gandalf turned to Merry. "I don't think that was really necessary Merry, I think you upset him." The wizard said sincerely. Merry scowled at this.  
  
"Can't he see that this journey is important? Does he think he can just joke around the whole time?" Merry snapped, he was feeling rather irritated that Gandalf wanted him to apologise, when the wizard was always snapping at Pippin to be quiet, or stop touching things, or sit still.  
  
Gandalf gave up. Merry had got himself in a very bad mood, and the Istar didn't think he was in the mood to be lectured.  
  
Meanwhile, the others had been watching Pippin scramble up the hill. Legolas was looking rather thoughtful, as he watched the small hobbit.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go up and talk to him?" Frodo suggested quietly. "Surely one of us could think of something to stop him getting so bored?"  
  
At this suggestion, Legolas stood up. "I will go; I have an idea of something he could do. It used to keep me busy when I was bored in winter." He smiled at the rest of the fellowship. "When I was a lot younger that is." He paused and turned to Boromir. "Could I borrow your shield?"  
  
The man stared at Legolas for a bit. "Um yes, if you want to. Why?"  
  
"You'll see" the elf answered cryptically and he started up the hill, carrying the shield with him. He reached Pippin fairly quickly, as he could move easier on the snow than the others. Pippin was sitting with his back to the camp, and didn't know the lef was approaching until the elf sat down next to him.  
  
"Oh Legolas what are you doing here?" The hobbit asked despondently "and why have you got Boromir's shield with you?" he added, his curiosity now flaring.  
  
"I just came to see if you were alright" the elf answered lightly. He didn't say anything else.  
  
"But why did you bring Boromir's shield up here?" Pippin asked again, his earlier mood forgotten.  
  
"I thought you wanted something to do." The elf answered calmly, offering no other explanation. Pippin just stared, wondering whether all elves made no sense whatsoever.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the fellowship watched with interest, wondering exactly what the elf was planning. They watched as Pippin suddenly jumped up, an excited look on his face. Legolas was laughing as he placed the shield on the ground, face down. To their utter confusion Pippin quickly scrambled into the shield and fidgeted until he was sitting comfortably.  
  
"Oh!" Sam exclaimed as soon as he realised what was happening. He had no time to tell the others though, because at that moment Legolas gave the shield an almighty shove and it, and the hobbit came hurtling down the slope.  
  
There was a billow of snow and a delighted shriek of a small hobbit as the shield ploughed straight into a huge mound of snow. The all ran over to Pippin, how was climbing out of the pile with rosy cheeks and a huge grin.  
  
"That was fun! I'm having another go!" he exclaimed as he ran up the hill again.  
  
"Wait I want a go too!" Merry shouted, chasing Pippin. The rest of the fellowship laughed. At least Pippin wasn't complaining anymore.  
  
The End 


End file.
